disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Disney Junior Town Art Park
'The Disney Junior Town Art Park '''is the 54th episode of Season 33. Summary When the art festival is held in the Disney Junior Town Park, the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings must use their creative skills, and with the help of Connor and Luna’s expert art abilities, to paint a banner. Then after finishing the banner, there is an art contest being held, but Connor can't seem to find out what to draw, so Luna helps him find some inspiration during a sunset. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town Park where everyone is setting up for the annual art festival, plus preparing for the exciting arrival of the Mage of Arts, who will be the judge of an art contest being held in the festival. Meanwhile, at the DJC Treehouse, the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings are seen busy painting a banner to hang up at the festival, and thanks to Connor and Luna's fantastic drawing and painting skills, they get the banner done in a few minutes! Later, at his house, Connor is seen sketching up a picture to enter in an art contest in the art festival, but Connor can’t seem to find the perfect thing to sketch up, and he ends up crumpling up another piece of paper and throwing it over his shoulder while Lucky cleans up the other crumpled balls of paper. Just then, he hear the voice of his friend Luna, who stands at his door entrance and asks him if he’s entering his art into the contest too just like she already has. Shaking his head while looking down at his sketchbook, Connor replies that he hasn’t come up with one because he now has a mental block, and thinks that nothing he draws will be perfect for the art contest. Turning to say hello to Luna, Connor replies not yet, because he can't think of the perfect drawing to draw up for the art contest and it's tomorrow. Luna decides to help as she grabs Connor from his chair and tells him to get up and come with her to the Enchanted Forest, where they might find something interesting for him to draw, but before they leave, Connor fetches his satchel bag, sketchbook, and his drawing pencils, sharpener, and eraser. Even Lucky decides to come along. As they are now in the Enchanted Forest, Luna, Connor, and Lucky are seen at Swan Lake, where so many swans and their little babies are seen floating on the water. Luna suggests to Connor that he can sketch some of the swans and the lake, and Lucky thinks that’s a good idea, but shaking his head, Connor thinks that a drawing of swans in Swan Lake is just too fancy, and suggests that they should come up with something else while walking away, and Luna shrugs as she and Lucky follow him into the Enchanted Forest. Powers that Kwazii uses * Mystic Paintbrush * Levitation Characters * Trivia * The scene of the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings painting the banner is similar to Hana, Saaya, Homare, Hugtan, and even Ruru and Emiru painting the banner for a fashion show from ''So Exciting! The Long Awaited Runway Debuy!? from Hugtto! Precure. * The scene of Connor and Luna trying to find an inspiration for his drawing is a reference to Prilla and Bess look for colors to finish her artwork from Colors of Friendship from the Disney Fairies graphic novel series. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on books Category:Disney Fairies (book series) Category:Hugtto! Precure Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Season 33 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 33 episodes based on books